ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70594 The Lighthouse Siege
70594 The Lighthouse Siege is a set released on August 1, 2016. LEGO.com Description Team up with the ninja to defend the multi-story lighthouse! Jay and Nya are seeking refuge in the lighthouse and are setting up loads of traps ready for an attack by the sky pirates. Dodge the rapid-fire shots from the pirates' jet. Activate the entrance steps' trap function to send invaders tumbling straight into the prison below. Show your ninja parkour skills to climb up and down the walls or slide down the pipe into combat with the enemy. Tip dynamite on the sky pirates, battle Nadakhan for the Djinn Blade and claim victory! *''Includes 7 minifigures: Nya and Jay in Skybound outfits, Echo Zane, Battle Clancee, Nadakhan, Battle Flintlocke, Sqiffy, plus Tai-D robot.'' *''The set includes a multi-story lighthouse and sky pirates' jet.'' *''The lighthouse opens out for easy play and includes entrance steps with trap function, a hidden basement laboratory (with a lab table) and a prison, a collapsing floor function, hidden spring-loaded shooter, 2 stud-shooting crossbows, 4 golden swords, golden sai, ninja wall elements, a pipefor'' sic minifigures to slide down to attack or escape, a crank-operated function for dropping dynamite elements, plus a glowing light brick function at the top of the tower. *''Press down on the golden weathervane at the top of the lighthouse to make the light brick glow.'' *''Activate the front steps' trap function to make invaders fall straight into the basement prison.'' *''Climb or descend the wall elements with the ninja minifigures in true ninja style.'' *''Also includes a jetty with a string of lante rn'' sic''-style elements, plus a mailbox and a rock element with a hidden sword.'' *''The sky pirates' jet features a 6-stud rapid shooter, 2 detachable sky pirate swords and a translucent flame exhaust element.'' *''Weapons include Nya's 2 golden swords, Jay's Golden Scythe, Nadakhan's Djinn Blade, Battle Flintlocke's 2 guns, Battle Clancee's fang broom and the sky pirates' stud shooter.'' *''Accessory elements include the Teapot of Tyrahn, dynamite, syringe, wrench, drill, magnifying glass, oil kettleand'' sic a stove. *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO™: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 8-14.'' *''The lighthouse (including jetty) measures over 14” (36cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 12” (32cm) deep.'' *''Sky pirates' jet measures over 1” (5cm) high, 5” (13cm) long and 3” (8cm) wide.'' Notes *The set depicts the Lighthouse Prison, the main setting of "The Last Resort" where the Sky Pirates fought against Jay and Nya. All the characters in this set appeared in the scene except Flintlocke. *Echo Zane and Tai-D (a.k.a. Gizmo) are exclusive to this set. *In the hidden table function, a trading card from the spinners line can be seen as a 2x1 tile. The card depicts Lord Garmadon's card. *The mirror Nadakhan uses in “The Last Resort” appears in this set. Gallery 70594 Lighthouse Siege Poster.jpeg 70594 Lighthouse Siege Poster 2.jpg The Lighthouse Siege - LEGO Ninjago - 70594 - Product Animation|Product Animation Set70594 2.png Set70594 3.png Set70594 4.png Set70594 5.png Set70594 6.png Set70594 7.png Set70594 8.png FIGTaiD.png|Exclusive Tai-D minifigure FigNadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan minifigure FigClanceeBattle.png|Clancee minifigure FigSquiffy.jpg|Squiffy minifigure FigFlintlocke.jpg|Flintlocke minifigure Jay Minifigure 2016.png|Jay minifigure Nya Minifigure 2016.png|Nya minifigure Echo Zane Minifigure.jpg|Echo Zane minifigure Building Instructions * 70594 The Lighthouse Siege pl:70594 Bitwa o latarnię Category:2016 Category:2016 Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:Skybound Category:Vehicles Category:Ninja Category:Sky Pirates